This invention relates to control system for a foldable outside rearview mirror for a motor vehicle, and more particularly, for such an outside rearview mirror which can be folded both forwardly and backwardly by remote control from inside of the motor vehicle.
A foldable rearview mirror of this type is generally erected or folded by swinging a mirror body when an electric motor for folding the rearview mirror mounted in the mirror body is driven by operating switches provided in the compartment of a motor vehicle.
In Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 21544/1975, a control system is composed of a seesaw type changeover switch, a pair of timer circuits for outputting ON signals only for a predetermined time upon receipt of an output signal from the switches to erect and fold a rearview mirror to a predetermined position, and a relay circuit for switching the polarity of the power source of an electric motor for driving the rearview mirror upon receipt of ON/OFF by the timer circuits. In this system, there are disadvantages that the operation switch is limited to the seesaw type changeover switch, the electric motor is caused to stop because of the output terminal of the relay being shorted when the switch is operated during the operation of the timers or the mirror body might be rotated in an opposite direction after the electric motor is gradally stopped.